


Cut it out

by korik



Series: She is Mine(to kill) [4]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Apparently the more I write, Brainwashing, Changing Tenses, Character Study, Consensual Violence, Gen, I'm still waiting to put Nat in this, Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Pain, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Though I still say becausehe doesn't know any better it's not really consensual, because he doesn't really understand, the more she refuses to show up yet, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is technically no bucky/nat for much of this series, the idea is that this is tagged as such to say this is the intended end game, and he as the Winter Soldier has been forced to be fixated on her, partially because he wants to save himself/keep himself sane (though he doesn't always realize this, and the narration is intended to reflect that), and partially because its his mission. He doesn't know whether to kill her or sleep with her.</p><p>And yes, this chapter is more James/OC though the bondage is more therapeutic than sexual on James' side, and the OC does it because he enjoys it (and yes, he would fuck James out of selfish motivations but he won't push it because the guy is already on edge from all his other abuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut it out

"So why the Widow?"

The look he chooses to give his company stings strongly of annoyance. He is buck naked, his body is covered in cords and sharp, thin wire like so much decorations, dangerous, unsafe, and apparently then was a good time to ask the hard questions. It had been half a year since he had been here, and still this arrogant Nightsider is the only one who knows how to tie him up or break him down when asked, and without the aid of a pack.

The fact that he answers makes him nervous. "Because she left. No one can leave. No one..." he hisses softly as his body twitches, and it sends a smattering of red to the floor. "No one should."

The vampire is attentive, oddly over-kind maybe, stripped to the waist and looming like a shadow, a disembodied voice that asks him questions he has to answer.

No. Not has to. More like he wants to - he wants to break out of something. A repetition in his mind.

The warm hand of his companion is bare, soft, but calloused from his own kind of work. "I see. Why would they send you, then, their elite assassin, to kill one lone hero in what's left of the States?"

Though he groans out of enjoyment at being pet, his knees ache from where they are bound to kneel on the floor. "I-I I don't know," he admits, chewing at the disappearing scar on his lip, "I knew her, a long time ago." As he said it, he found himself remembering. "A trainee, I think I trained her, amongst others, to work for the group." He wants to whine and croon for more, the ache of the constant pain fading under the gentle touch over the lacerations that have turned him nearly completely red. This keeps him focused, keeps him from thinking and debating on things he shouldn't care about or admit he knows.

The warm body behind him chuckles, and he reflexively flinches, expecting pain. "I've seen her, she's very beautiful, very deadly. Black Widow is a good way to describe her."

No pain comes, and he finds himself confused, relieved, relaxing. Walls inside that have been crumbling feel like they are cracking even more. His head lulls back, the corners of his mouth tugging up. He is...talking? "You have no idea. She scares me; she's better than I am now."

Though his body feels cubed by the sharp wires and taut, slim cord, he knows he will heal, and even until then, there are none above his neck or below his wrists and ankles, a courtesy of his 'friend.'

"Scares you?" The voice is a hot whisper against his neck and ear, but despite the lingering threat, he knows, somehow, the pushy vampire won't pushy that far.

"Yeah," he swallows, "because if she got out, and I'm still in, maybe that makes me even weaker."

What was he saying?

"You know that makes you sound traitorous, right?" the voice would almost seem mocking if he knew any better, his mind a blissful haze. He didn't care anymore.

"Maybe she'll kill me; I hope so."

A laugh. "How romantic."


End file.
